Tattoo
by XxBeastBoiixX
Summary: It is Beast boy and Ravens first anniversary and they both does something great for one another, has both these teens found there soul-mated read and find out


I do not own Teen Titans and WARNING: This Fanfic is rated M so you've been warned BTW this might be shorter than my others but I believe this might be the best

It was a sunny day in JumpCity and each Titan was not in the Tower except for Raven who fell asleep in Beast boys room with him last night. Raven and Beast boy has been going out for about a year, so this was there very first anniversary. Raven finally woke up, it was noon. Raven then got off BB's bed and began to do his bed, once she was done she put one her leotard and cape and went to the kitchen to make herself some Chamomile Tea, as she was boiling herself some water, she checked her communicator for any recent missing calls or text messages from Beast boy.

"Nothing" Raven said as she grabbed herself a cup and poured some hot water in her cup and place a tea bag in it as she walks to the Titans Computer, as she searches for Beast boy...

"OFFLINE" The screen showed in big red letters

"What, why would Beast boy be offline" Raven said to herself

Raven then called Beast boys communicator, but it wasn't Beast boy who answered, it was Cyborg.

"Cyborg? why do you have Gar's communicator" Raven asked in confused

"Well hi to you too" Cyborg said sarcastically

"Wheres Beast boy" Raven asked in a little anger

"He's with me" Cyborg said

"AND WHERES THAT" Raven asked with a little more anger

"We're" Cyborg said as he was cut off by Beast boy

"Don't tell her anything" Beast boy said

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT" Raven asked in anger

"Nothing, we'll be home at 1:20" Cyborg said

"Fine" Raven said, before she could hang up Cyborg spoke.

"Oh yea, Beast boy told me to tell you that he loves you" Cyborg said as he then shut off Beast boys communicator

Raven smiled and thought to herself, "At least he isn't cheating on me"

Raven then began to watch Tv and started drinking her Chamomile Tea. Once she was done with her tea she began thinking if Beast boy remembered about there first anniversary and thinking what he got her. Raven had bought a heart shape necklace with a picture of her inside on the left and a picture of him on the right, she thought it was cut e and she knew he would love it. As hours passed, it was 1:20 and then it turned into 2:00 then to 2:50, Raven was getting mad, she then called Beast boy again "No connection" it said on the communicator.

"Bullshit" Raven said, as the time turned into 3:00 Beast boy was finally coming up the the elevator, Raven was in front of the elevator crossing her arms holding her present, as the door opened she saw her boyfriend Beast boy wearing a black v-neck a purple baggy shorts and holding nothing which made Raven so mad she burst out with many negative things about Beast boy.

Beast boy then lifted up his right side of his shirt letting Raven see what was on his right shoulder...It was a tattoo of a large of a raven flying and under said Ravens name "Rachel Roth in cursive and in small letters on the bottom right said "my only and true love" also in cursive.

"Happy anniversary baby" Beast boy said having arms open

Raven then ran to him and wrapped her arms around him and then looked up into his emerald eyes and said "I got you this" while showing him the box.

Beast boy then takes the box from her hands and opened it as he pulled out the necklace and set down the box onto the floor and open the heart shape necklace and look at the picture of him and her, Beast boy then puts it on and says

"How do I look Rae" smiling at her

"Sexy" Raven said as she lean up against him as she reach down for his hand and dragged him into her room. Once they had both entered into Ravens room, Ravens pushed him onto her bed and began doing a strip tease for him. Raven begins to move her body smoothly as ripped her cape from her neck and threw it onto the floor she then walked up to Beast boy and spread his legs and as she rubbed his legs gently, then walk away and unzipped her leotard as she then slides herself out slowly as she exposes her naked body to Beast Boy.

"No bra or panties" Beast boy said give her a seductive smile

'Nope" Raven said as she walks up to BB and took off his shirt leaving him with his necklace, Raven then moved down to his shorts and pulled them off slowly leaving him in his green boxers with animal icons everywhere. Raven then noticed his huge bulge trying to break free.

Raven then pushed Beast boy further onto the bed as she began to remove his boxers slowly making herself aroused. Once she had taken off his boxers she threw it near his shirt and then began stroking his cock up and down as his pre-cum gushes out of his tip, Raven then begins to kiss his cock making him harder, she then puts his cock inside her mouth using her tongue to swirl all over it making Beast boy moan "Oh my god Rae, your amazing"

Raven just then continued to suck his 10inch cock harder and faster while she massages his testicles making Beast boy moan again "mmm baby keep going".

Raven then engulfs his cock inside her deeper as she can feel his hard stiff cock in her mouth, "im going to cum" Beast boy moans as Raven heard him, she began throbbing her mouth up and down harder and faster.

Beast boy then camed all over inside her mouth as he moan in delightment and Raven begins to start sucking all of his cum and pre-cum making sure there was no cum left. Raven then crawled up to Beast boys ear and whispers "How much did you like that" Raven asked in a seductive tone

"I loved it" Beast boy said as they both saved into a passionate kiss, Beast boy then pulled away and flipped her under him as he then sticked his hard stiff cock inside her wet, soaked pussy as he began thrusting her as each thrust made a squishy sound making Beast boy thrust Raven harder and faster.

"Beast boy, you animal" Raven groaned

Beast boy then continued thrusting her as he also played with her left tit and sucked on the other.

"OH GOD, BEAST BOY if you keep that up I'm going to cum" Raven moan

Beast boy then grabbed her waist, fucking Raven harder as both Titans camed and scream each others name out in delightment

"BEAST BOY" Raven yelled while holding "RAVEN" Beast boy roared having his chest touch her chest, Beast boy then pulled himself out of her and whispered "I love you, Rae" kissing her cheeck,

"I love you too, Gar" Raven said as she cuddled with his chest, as they both slept for a hour and woke up to get redressed because there anniversary was not over just yet, as they both left the tower holding hands in love and know that they both have found there soul-mate.


End file.
